Besos con Sabor a…
by Risana Ho
Summary: A Sasuke sólo le gustaba un sabor en especial. Sobre todo si provenía de los labios de Naruto.


_**Discleimer**_: Siempre lo digo, pero es que así tiene que ser u.u, los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero eso sí, nadie niega que Naruto sólo sea de Sasuke XD.

.

**Besos con Sabor a…**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

A Sasuke no le gustaba ni lo dulce ni lo amargo. Tampoco lo agrio y mucho menos lo salado. Cualquiera pensaría que no le agradaba ningún sabor, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que si existía uno. Un sabor que le encantaba, el sabor de unos labios en particular. Y no de cualquier par de labios. Sólo le gustaban los de él, sus labios con ese sabor especial.

Sasuke era exigente.

No le gustaban los besos con sabor a menta, ni con sabor a tabaco. Mucho menos con sabor a alcohol. No, a él simplemente le encantaban los besos con sabor a _manzana_.

¿Por qué a manzana?

Sencillamente y sin tantos rodeos; el sabor de los labios de Naruto.

Tal vez para muchos sonaría tonto. Sin embargo, para él lo consideraba el mejor sabor que había probado en su vida.

¿Qué cómo lo descubrió?

Fácil.

Había sido un tanto extraño. ¿Pero con Naruto, qué no era extraño? A Uchiha nunca le habían gustado los climas demasiado fríos. No obstante, ese día dio gracias a Kami-sama por haberlos creado.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

…o…

_Un día frio. Más frio de lo acostumbrado. El invierno ya estaba por llegar._

_Y lo peor de todo… ¡Es cuando el maldito frio te parte los labios!_

_Naruto caminaba distraídamente, le ardían un poco los labios por tenerlos tan resecos. Con prisa, sacó aquella pequeña cremita para ponerse un poco en ellos. No muy convencido, no quería ponérsela (ya que parecía como si fuera brillo de chica). Pero su querida madre se la había comprado y estaba seguro que si no la utilizaba, iba a sufrir las consecuencias (no sólo en los labios). Muy a su pesar tuvo que utilizarla._

_Sasuke que caminaba junto a él percibió su ligero olorcito. ¿Acaso olía a manzana?_

— _¿Qué es eso, dobe?—preguntó, señalando el medicamento._

—_Es para mis labios-ttebayo —respondió sin mucho interés mientras se lo colocaba._

_Sasuke enarcó una ceja al observar que aquel "medicamento" parecía más a un lápiz labial. Naruto notó su expresión y se apresuró a debatir. _

— _¡No pienses cosas raras, teme! ¡Es porque se me resecan los labios-ttebayo! _

_El azabache conocía la crema. Su anterior expresión sólo la hizo para molestar a su compañero. Fue entonces que a Sasuke se le formó una magnífica idea en la cabeza. Después de todo, el chiste del medicamento era humedecer los labios. ¿No? Él ya sabía una manera mejor de hacerlo._

— _¿Así que tus labios están resecos?—siguió preguntando sin aparente interés._

—_Es lo que dije, genio._

_Sin esperar más respuestas, Uchiha se colocó enfrente de Namikaze impidiéndole el paso. _

—_Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso, usurantonkachi._

_Tomó la barbilla del rubio y la alzó._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?—cuestionó un tanto dudoso. Aunque sabía a la perfección que era lo que haría su ¿amigo?_

_El mayor sonrió de lado._

—_Voy a darte una "medicina" más efectiva de la que tienes._

_Y antes de que pudiera debatir sus argumentos. Unió sus labios en un suave beso. Sólo suave para ser el principio. ¿Para qué se hacían tontos, si ambos querían más? Un segundo después, aumentaron la intensidad. Sasuke pasando su lengua por los labios del menor. De vez en cuando acariciándolos y mojándolos con la punta de ella, a lo cual Naruto se estremecía por el contacto, gustándole demasiado._

_Y concordaba por una vez con el moreno. "Eso" había funcionado mejor._

_Fue la primera vez que Sasuke probó los labios de Naruto. _

_Aquellos que le supieron a manzana._

…o…

¡Benditos los días de fríos y los labios partidos!

Ese primer beso le supo a gloria. Y por alguna extraña razón, todos lo demás besos le supieron igual (porque de ese le siguieron muchos o mejor dicho, demasiados). Nunca se cansaría de probarlos. Porqué eso sí, como decía el comercial de las papas: "Una vez que lo pruebas no puedes dejar de saborearlas". O algo así.

Fue así que se dio cuenta que las personas disfrutan de varios sabores. Unos más dulces, otros amargos y muchos algo agrios

Él sólo era adicto a uno, al de manzana. Pero eso sí…

Sólo si el sabor provenía de los labios de Naruto.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo este pequeño drable? o.O?, porque no creo que llegue a one-shot XD**_

_**Es algo lindo, así que espero que les haya gustado n.n, salió porque estos días hace mucho frio, y los pobres labios sufren las consecuencias, pero a quien no le gustaría tener los labios de un moreno para humedecerlos en vez de una cremita? XD**_

_**Bueno, me tengo que irme ya n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
